First consider the expression for: Take the quantity of $-1$ times $x$ and add $-9$. Now select the answer that matches the following: the sum of $-2$ and the product of $-9$ and that expression
Answer: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $-1$ times $x$ $-1 \times x = \color{orange}{-x}$ What does adding $-9$ to $-x$ do? $-1x$ $ - 9$ What is the product of $-9$ times that expression $-9 \times (-1x - 9) = \color{orange}{-9(-x-9)}$ What is the sum of $-2$ and $\color{orange}{-9(-x-9)}$ $-9(-x-9)$ $ - 2$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-9(-x-9)-2$.